Wrecked
by BigBadVamp
Summary: Sometimes saying goodbye is harder than it seems. #One-Shot (Pairings: klamille, slight klaroline. Story better than summary) R


_We clawed; we chained our hearts in vain,_

_We jumped never asking why,_

_We kissed I fell under your spell,_

_A love no one could deny._

A crying Camille stood there, her eyes heavy with emotion,

"Don't leave me Cami" he said to her making another batch of tears fall from her eyes,

"Why? Nik" she asked but didn't give him time to answer,

"So I'll die trying to understand you? I'll die in love with a monster that doesn't even see me worthy of his glance" Camille added as she turned to face him, her voice full of anger but the hurt was hard to miss,

"I love you" Klaus said making Camille to scoff,

"Tell that to your compulsions"

"And you love me too" he said, his words short but filled with heavy emotion just like Camille's,

"I wouldn't deny that I love you cause I love you so hard its killing me and I'm leaving before this spell you have me in consumes me whole"

_Don't you ever I just walked away,_

_I will always want you,_

_I can't live a lie running for my life,_

_I will always want you,_

"You just gonna leave!" Klaus shouted not minding the attention he was gaining he and Camille's love drama,

"I'm not leaving Nik I'm running for my life, I can't keep on doing this" she said as she stepped on her train,

_I came in like a wrecking ball,_

_I never learned so hard in love,_

_All I wanted was to break your walls'_

_All you ever did was wreck me,_

_Yeah, you, you wrecked me,_

Klaus pulled her back by her arm as he crashed his lips in to her, Camille could feel tears flow through her eyes as she couldn't stop herself from kissing back,

"Save us" Klaus muttered into the kiss which made Camille break it as she looked at his face, his broken eyes, sad slight smile trying to give her hope to stay, for a second she wanted to walk back to his hands, to hug him, to inhale his scent, ruffle his hair with her hands, leave her lips on his for eternity but the sound of the train knocked her senses right back in,

"Goodbye Nik" she said stepped into the train leaving a broken Klaus chasing after the train.

_I put you high up in the sky, and now you're not coming down,_

_It slowly turned, you let me burn, and now we're ashes on the ground,_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away,_

_I will always want you,_

Camille entered the train and did her best not to look out to the window to a screaming Klaus that kept repeating how much he loved her,

"He really loves you" a female voice said starring at Klaus,

"Really?, cause all this time we've been together he has had a hard showing it"

"That's because his Klaus, it's hard for him" Caroline said as she gave Camille a glance,

"I just can't take it Caroline, his so called love for me consumes me, my love for him makes him weak, consumes him"

"Then make a choice, stay with him let his love consume you, let it all end with someone you love or you can sit on this train and play goodbye Blondie and let the fact that you left with out fighting for a chance eat you up just like it did to me"

_I came like a wrecking ball; all I wanted was to break your walls,_

_All you ever did was wreck me, I came like a wrecking ball,_

_Yeah I closed my eyes and swung, left me crashing in a blazing fall,_

_All you ever did was wreck me, yeah you, you wrecked me,_

Camille processed Caroline's words the first thing thatentered her mind was she was never gonna be able to leave Klaus, her heart would always stay, she jumped off the train, as she searched for Klaus who she was sure was previously following the train, sadness and tears clouded her eyes as Klaus was no longer in sight but a British voice proved her wrong,

"Miss me love?"

_I never meant to start a war,_

_I just wanted you to let me in,_

_And instead of using force,_

_I guess I should have let you win,_

Camille nodded as she ran into Klaus's arms,

"I can't spend a moment without you, I love you, you break me but I guess that's what makes me too" she said as her head rested on his shoulder,

"I'm glad you reconsidered"

"And I'll rather die with you than without you"

"And I will rather die in your presence than in your absence" Klaus said as they both smiled, their love was what made them and what broke them.

_I never meant to start a war; I just wanted you to let me in,_

_I guess I should have you win,_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away; I will always want you,_

_I came in like a wrecking ball, I've never learned so hard in love,_

_All I wanted was to break your walls, all you ever did was wreck me,_

_Yeah you, you wrecked me,_

Camille enjoyed that moment in Klaus's arms, she raised up her head and the first thing she spotted was the arrow flying towards them, she noticed it's appearance, it was made out of the white oak stake, Camille pushed Klaus out of the way as she arrow passed through her, Klaus caught her before her body touched the floor,

"Hold on Camille" he said as he bit his wrist but she pushed it away,

"No Nik"

"What do you mean NO?" he barked,

"Let me go Nik as my last wish"  
"It wouldn't be your last wish if you let me save you"

"I love you but we can never change destiny" Klaus looked into her blue eyes that begged him, he nodded as his tears fell on her face mixing with hers,

"I love you too" he said and kissed her so hard Camille didn't feel her death.

_I came in like a wrecking ball yeah,_

_I just closed my eyes and swung,_

_You left me crashing in a blazing fall,_

(Later in life)

"Let's go daddy" Eliza said tugging her dad's arms,

"I'll meet you in car, I wanna said goodbye to mummy" Klaus said watching his little daughter run to the car,

"You made me Camille but I can't help but say you wrecked me pretty good" he said as he kissed a gravestone belonging to Camille O'Connell.

_All you did was wreck me,_

_Yeah you, you wrecked ne._

_You wrecked me._


End file.
